Falbard
The friendly and often amusing Falbard is currently captain of the crew Bootleg Bandits. He is fiercely loyal to his captain, Diamond, his crew, and his flag, Brink of Dawn. Very keen on battle navigation, he is one of the premier battle navigators in Bootleg Bandits and has begun doing blockade navigation with Brink of Dawn. He desperately hopes that one day the chaos of gunning will make sense to him and he can reach a level above master, but for now he struggles with daily practice hoping that improvement is just around the corner. Falbard is a senior officer that crewmates, flag mates, and hearties can always count on to help them in times of need. History In February 2008, Falbard Edgar Smythe left a dull and low paying career as a customs clerk and began a life of piracy on the Viridian ocean. His initial voyages aboard the war brigs of The Rum Rats brought him into that crew but its sheer size made it difficult for a new pirate to find his way so he left after a very short time. While freelancing, he happened upon Sultryvixen and Kaysee, captain and senior officer respectively of Vixen's Pride, who were instrumental in showing him the ropes and introducing him to the ways of piracy. Falbard rose quickly through the ranks of Vixen's Pride to become a trusted senior officer of this small but ambitious crew. However, fate would intervene and Vixen's Pride was merged with the OSG Renegades in April of 2008. Falbard retained his status as senior officer in the Renegades, but found that established personnel had things well in hand and there was not much responsibility for a new senior officer to deal with. The captain, Osg, was taken from the crew by personal circumstances and the crew was left without direction in his absence. Finding himself pillaging more and more outside the OSG Renegades, Falbard found that he was pillaging more and more with another crew - Ne Desit Virtus. In May 2008, Anglsflght, captain of Ne Desit Virtus, finally succeeded in recruiting Falbard into her crew. He was promoted to officer that week, and fleet officer only a few weeks later. It was at this point that Falbard abandoned his former life completely and became known simply as Falbard, leaving his names Edgar and Smythe, and his former life as a clerk behind forever. As the weeks past, Falbard became more intensely interested in the politics on Viridian and made his interest known to his captain who was also a royal of their flag, Dawn Breaker. Continuing to lead pillages and sharing knowledge with other crew mates quickly turned Falbad into a valued and trusted asset, and he was promoted to senior officer. Shortly thereafter, he was made a prince of Dawn Breaker, joining the royals in the court. The sudden and unfortunate departure of the monarch of Dawn Breaker some time later left a void. Falbard was asked to become monarch of the flag, and reluctantly agreed. Personal situations were to intervene again and turmoil within his own crew caused Falbard to seek out a new crew. After informing his flagmates of his intention to leave his crew and his position as monarch, he set out to find a crew that could help him fulfill his deepest ambitions, to become a great blockade battle navigator! After casting about the ocean for a few days, a conversation with a hearty led him to the flag Brink of Dawn. Falbard was immediately impressed with the skills and organization of this new flag and its crews. More than that, he was grateful to find the members of this new flag were as generous as they were knowledgeable. A new friendship with Captainflood taught him a great deal about ships and battle navigation and, upon meeting Diamond, he had found a home with her crew, the Bootleg Bandits. With the help of new friends Captainflood, Tikao, Diamond, Foarl, Amberash, Msolange, and others, Falbard is moving closer to his dream of becoming a skilled blockade navigator. He participated as a battle navigator in his first Event Blockade on October 17, 2008. On October 22, 2008 Falbard was honored by Tikao, queen of Brink of Dawn, and the royal court, by being named a titled member of the flag. Lord Falbard continues to contribute to his crew and his flag in any way he can, and he greatly appreciates the kindness, patience, and friendship of his amazing crew and flag. Accomplishments * Former senior officer of Bootleg Bandits * Former senior officer of Vixen's Pride. * Former senior officer of OSG Renegades. * Former senior officer of Ne Desit Virtus. * Former lord of Dawn Breaker. * Former prince of Dawn Breaker. * Former monarch of Dawn Breaker. * Former governor of Windward Vale. * Current captain of Bootleg Bandits * Current prince of Brink of Dawn.